Sword of the Jedi part 1 Destiny's Path
by Neko-chan22
Summary: It picks up after the Swarm war and goes from there. It is mostly about jaina and her life as the sword of the jedi and where the force leads her Jainakyp, jainajag, jacentenel ka, leiahan, lukemara
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NJO or SW.

Sword of the Jedi part 1: Destiny's Path

Dramatis Persona:

Luke Skywalker (Jedi Master, male human)

Mara Jade Skywalker (Jedi Master, female human)

Ben Skywalker (male human)

Leia Organa Solo (Jedi Knight, female human)

Han Solo (Captain of _Falcon_, male human)

Jacen Solo (Jedi Knight, male human)

Jaina Solo (Jedi Knight, female human)

Kyp Durron (Jedi Master, male human)

Zekk (Jedi Knight, male human)

Tahiri Veila (Jedi Knight, female human)

Tenel Ka (Queen mother of Hapes, Jedi Knight, female human)

Allana (Princess of Hapes, female human)

Corran Horn (Jedi Master, male human)

Tesar Sebatyne (Jedi Knight, male Barabel)

Saba Sebatyne (Jedi Master, female Barabel)

Jagged Fel (male human)

Darth Narkan (Sith Lord, male Chiss)

Cilghal (Jedi Master, female Mon Calamari)

Chapter One

Jaina woke up with a start as she screamed her brother's name out into the darkness. She looked around her room as she tried to catch her breath from the nightmare she had. She noticed that it was just before dawn on the planet Ossus so she decided to stay up and get ready for her day. As she walked into the refresher for her bath she let her mind play back her memories from the Killik war. She hated how things had transpired between her family and Jag and hoped there was a way to fix it. As she was getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her body she heard someone enter the refresher. She used the Force to bring her lightsaber to her before cautiouslly stepped out of the shower only to come face to face with Kyp Durron. She glared at him before pushing him out of her way to go to her room to get her clothes, only to be stopped by Kyp's arm going around her waist.

"Move your arm or loose your arm, personally I'm game for either." said Jaina through gritted teeth as she tried to pull away and keep her towel on

"I'm rather fond of my arm but I need to talk with you and this is the only way." said Kyp as he pulled her against his body

"Let go." Jaina said while usind the Force to try and get free

"We need to talk about us." said Kyp as he used the Force to keep his grip on her

"There is no us." said Jaina through gritted teeth while using her twin bond with Jacen to get him to bring her aunt and uncle to her room now!

"You don't seem so certain of that." said Kyp as he released her, just as Mara, Luke, and Jacen entered her room, lightsabers drawn.

"Jaina?" Jacen asked when he noticed his twin's lack of clothing

"I'm fine." said Jaina as she brushed past Jacen into her room to dress.

"Yes, we were just talking." said Kyp as he attempted to exit Jaina's room

"Next time, let her get dressed first." said Mara as she glared at the Jedi Master

"As you wish, and we will continue this conversation later Jaina." said Kyp as he left the room

"When Tatooine freezes over." came Jaina's reply from the fresher while she dressed.

"I know that you aren't fond of Kyp but you must respect him, after all his is a Master." said Luke

"I know Uncle Luke." said Jaina as she came into her room dressed in a flight suit.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Mara

"He's still missing." Jaina said as she clipped her lightsaber to her belt

"The Chiss will recover him, they don't want our help." said Luke

"I have to save him, I know where he is." Jaina said looking at her aunt for help

"You had a vision. Be mindful of the future Jaina, you're visions can decieve you." said Luke

"I'm not about to take my grandfather's place as a Sith if that's what your thinking. I will not be decieved by someone again." said Jaina referring to Kyp

"Your uncle is only concerned about you Jaina." said Mara

"I didn't become a Sith, I will admit I was close but I managed to stay good. Just because I was under the influence of Lomi Plo when I was with the Killiks doesn't mean that I am a Sith." said Jaina before running out of her room tears running down her cheeks

"That went well." said Jacen before starting to go after his twin

"I'm just concerned about her actions." said Luke

"You better hope she comes back alive, I still haven't been able to forgive myself for telling Anakin I thought he was going down the path to the dark side." said Jacen as he left the room

"You sure did it this time farmboy." said Mara as she glared at her husband

"I know." was his reply

"Just to be safe, I'll handle Ben from now on, at least until he isn't clicking like a Killik anymore." said Mara before she left to find her Joiner son

Luke sighed as he made his way to the meditation room to reflect on his conversation with his niece.

Jaina slammed her fist into the wall next to her x-wing as she let her anger with her uncle out. Flexing her now hurt hand she quickly turned while catching her lightsaber in her hand and igniting the blade. Her blade was blocked by another purple lightsaber wielded by a smirking Kyp Durron.

"What did the wall ever do to you?" he asked as he put his lightsaber back in his belt

"Is there something you need Master Durron?" asked Jaina as she lowered her lightsaber but did not put it away

"What troubles you?" Kyp asked as he pulled her lightsaber from her hand with the Force

"Master Skywalker seems to think I'm going to take my grandfather's place as a Sith." said Jaina through gritted teeth

"So you're leaving because of that or because of the nightmare you had." said Kyp as he put his hands on her shoulders

"How did you know about my nightmare?"asked Jaina while trying to shrug out of his grip

"Jaina you know how I know." said Kyp as he smirked down at her

"You're such a scoundrul." said Jaina as Kyp put his arms around her waist

"You know you like it." said Kyp as he leaned down towards Jaina

"I happen to like nice men." said Jaina before Kyp leaned down and passionatly kissed her

"Get away from my sister." said Jacen as he used the Force to pull Kyp off of his sister

"Jacen what are you doing here?" asked Jaina as she tried not to look at Kyp as he got up from the floor

"I need to talk to you." said Jacen as he walked over to his sister

"It will have to wait until i get back." said Jaina as she began to get into her x-wing

"Jaina you know he was only concerned for you." said Jacen

"Go kiss a wookie Jacen." said Jaina as she put her helmet on and closed the cockpit

"Where are you going?" Jacen asked Kyp when he saw him getting into his x-wing

"I'm following your sister and you should look to treat Masters better." said Kyp before he too closed his cockpit

The two x-wings left the docking bay and entered space. Jaina looked at Kyp's x-wing and sighed as the memories of the kiss that she had participated in came back. She now felt confused about her feelings towards the Jedi Master but decided to deal with them later, now Jag needed her.

"So where are we headed?" asked Kyp over a comm channel

"For some reason I saw him on Mustafar." said Jaina "and never do that again."

"Do what?" asked Kyp as he began setting the co-ordinates for going into hyperspace

"Don't kiss me again." said Jaina as she also set co-ordinates

"You liked it." said Kyp

"I'd rather kiss a Hutt." said Jaina before starting comm silence with Kyp

The two x-wings went into hyperspace at the same moment and the two Jedi watched as the stars turned into blurs of light. Jaina meditated while in hyperspace so that she could calm down. Jaina sighed when she still felt the anger boiling in her. Kyp used the Force to send feelings of love and compassion towards Jaina to try and calm her. He then opened the comm as they came out of hyperspace.

"You won't be able to save him if you're blinded by hatred." said Kyp

"I'm not blinded." said Jaina

"You have much to learn." said Kyp as they landed on Mustafar

"No thanks." said Jaina before she started getting out of her x-wing

"We need to be careful, someone had to have brought him here and I doubt they're on our side." said Kyp as he pulled his lightsaber from his belt

"I know." said Jaina as she got her own lightsaber

The two Jedi followed a path carfully so as not to fall in the lava. Jaina felt a lump grow in her throat when she looked around the place after all it had happened on this planet. Her grandfather Anakin Skywalker had turned into a Sith and was burned during a duel with Obi-wan Kenobi and her grandmother died shortly after giving birth to her mother and uncle because of Darth Vader. Jaina walked close to Kyp as they made their way into a building. They looked around and noticed that the place had been recently used so they continued on cautiously. Jaina reached out with the Force to see if she could locate Jag but it was in vain. As they were walking along a corridor they heard voices from the other side. They nodded at each other before ignighting their purple lightsabers and continuing towards the voices. When they got to the end of the corridor it opened up to a big room and in the room where about fifty people dressed as stormtroopers. Jaina and Kyp immeadiatly started blocking blaster fire while advancing on the stormtroopers. Jaina used the Force to push some of the stormtroopers off a balcony as she advanced in the room cutting down stormtroopers in her path. Once all the stormtroopers were out of their way they continued down another path only to come face to face with...

TBC...

AN: well do ya like?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NJO.

Sword of the Jedi Part 1: Destiny's Path

Dramatis Persona:

Luke Skywalker: (Jedi Master, male human)

Mara Jade Skywalker (Jedi Master, female human)

Ben Skywalker (male human)

Leia Organa Solo (Jedi Knight, female human)

Han Solo (Captain of _Falcon_, male human)

Jacen Solo (Jedi Knight, male human)

Jaina Solo (Jedi Knight, female human)

Kyp Durron (Jedi Master, male human)

Zekk (Jedi Knight, male human)

Tahiri Veila (Jedi Knight, female human)

Tenel Ka (Queen mother of Hapes, Jedi Knight, female human)

Allana (Princess of Hapes, female human)

Corran Horn (Jedi Master, male human)

Tesar Sebatyne (Jedi Knight, male Barabel)

Saba Sebatyne (Jedi Master, female Barabel)

Jagged Fel (male human)

Darth Narkan (Sith Lord, male Chiss)

Cilghal (Jedi Master, female Mon Calamari)

Once all the stormtroopers were out of their way they continued down another path only to come face to face with Narkan Dark Lord of the Sith. Jaina glared at the Dark Lord with hatred evident in her eyes.

"So you remember me young Solo." said Narkan as he smiled at Jaina and walked closer to the two Jedi

"Stay away from me!" Jaina said letting her hatred pour out of her

"I can feel your hatred, unleash it and you will be mine." said Narkan as he moved away from a doorway revealing Jagged Fel tied to a wall knocked out.

"No!" screamed Jaina as she ran forward shooting dark lightning from her hands and swinging her lightsaber at the sith lord

"Jaina no!" yelled Kyp as he tried to stop her while fighting Narkan

"Yes, that's it! Unleash your anger." said Narkan as he parried Jaina's blows with his lightsaber

Kyp used the Force to send Narkan off into a corridor on the lower level. He then took Jaina by the arm, cut Jag loose and used the Force to get them all back to the x-wings in one piece. Jaina and Kyp got into their x-wings after putting Jag into a compartment in Jaina's x-wing. They were soon off into space heading back to Ossus, Kyp decided now would be better to confront Jaina about her behavior then in front of her family. Kyp hailed Jaina's x-wing and waited for her to accept it before he started talking.

"Do you mind telling me what the kriffin went on back there?" asked Kyp

"It's none of your buisness." came Jaina's icy reply

"Where do you know him from?" asked Kyp

"The Killik War." was her reply before she shut off the comm

When they landed on Ossus the first thing they did was taking Jag to the medicenter and let Cilghal handel him. Jaina left the infirmary and headed to her room while Kyp followed. Jaina noticed that her family, with the exception of Ben and Mara, was standing outside of her room. Not wanting to deal with either her family or Kyp she decided to get rid of the latter first.

Whirling around to face Kyp Jaina yelled, "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, I want an explanation." said Kyp

"I don't have to explain anything to you." said Jaina

"What happened back there, how do you know him, and what about him makes you so upset?" asked Kyp in one breath knowing he won't get to ask again

"Just leave me alone Durron, I'm warning you." said Jaina as she glared up at Kyp

"You'll do what?" asked Kyp

"I don't want to talk about Narkan, and if you ask me about him again, i'll fry you." said Jaina her voice as icy as Hoth before she turned and pushed past her family and locked herself in her room

That night as Jaina laid down to sleep she knew that she would have nightmare's about her past. A past that she had told no one about.

_Jaina walked along among the Killiks as they prepared for battle against the Chiss. Jaina noticed someone following her so she quickened her pace as she made her way to find Zekk. She soon felt the Force warn her of danger and she quickly ducked out of the way of dark lightning. She turned and saw a man that she knew was a sith lord, by his use of the dark side of the Force. She fought with him until he weakened her and pinned her to the ground. Jaina glared at him while fighting to get him off of her but it was no use._

Jaina woke up screaming as she remembered her past yet somehow she could not stop screaming as the images faded from her memory. Jaina was so out of it she didn't even notice her family come into her room and her brother hug her. Jaina burried her head on Jacen's shoulder as she cried while letting Jacen enter her mind and find out what was wrong. Jacen tightened his grip on his sister as he let her cry. The rest of her family soon left Jacen to tend to her knowing Jacen would tell them about it in the morning.

"Jace." whispered Jaina as she started sitting up

"Yeah." said Jacen as he wiped the tears from his sisters face

"I had twins." she said as she looked at him with scared eyes "I thought he died during the war but I somehow knew he didn't and well I hid them but I have a feeling that he knows about them."

"We'll get them and I swear to you I won't let him hurt you or your children." said Jacen as he held his sister again

"Thanks Jace." whispered Jaina as she fell back to sleep

TBC...

AN: Do ya like?


End file.
